Sexart
Sex Art was an American hard rock band that formed c. 1989. They are best known for being the band that Jonathan Davis was in, before being KoRn's vocalist while Sex Art was performing in a bar in Bakersfield, California. David DeRoo played bass, Ray "Chaka" Solis, Ryan Shuck played guitar, and Denis Shinn was on drums. Ty Elam joined to jam and shared vocal duties on the only released Sex Art track, "Inside", which featured on the local compilation Cultivation '92 on the indie label "a kick produkt". After Jonathan Davis left the band in early 1993, the band reunited in October 1993 with new singer Brian Armer of Brother From Another Mother. But the band again broke up in February 1994 due to inner band conflict. The band reunited again after relocating to Huntington Beach in 1996 under the name Supermodel with new singer, ex-L.A.P.D. member, Richard Morrill. This was short lived however, due to conflicts of a violent nature within the band. Post-Sex Art Elam went on to form the band Videodrone, who were signed to Korn's vanity label Elementree Records. Brian Armer went on to form the goth metal group Glass Cut Eternity in 1995. Shuck also retained old ties, joining the band Orgy, who also signed onto the Elementree label, before later moving onto D1 Music. Ray Solis and David Deroo got together with an ex-L.A.P.D. singer Richard Morrill to form Supermodel. Supermodel played Orange County until an inner band conflict caused them to separate. In 1996, Deroo and Solis returned to Bakersfield and reunited with Brian Armer for Juice. Juice disbanded in 1999 due to creative differences. David DeRoo along with fellow bandmate Tim Fluckey joined Mark Chavez (Jonathan Davis' half brother) in Adema. Sex Art guitarist Ryan Shuck attempted to sue Jonathan Davis when Korn's self-titled debut album featured "Blind". Neither Shuck nor drummer Dennis Shinn were credited for their initial contributions to the very explicit song. The parts written by Deroo and Solis were not featured in Korn's version. Band members *Jonathan Davis - Vocals *Ray "Chaka" Solis - guitar *Ryan Shuck - guitar *Dave DeRoo - bass *Dennis Shinn - drums Discography Sex Art were never signed to a record label, although recorded around 20 songs that were never released. The only released song by the band was entitled "Inside", which featured Ty Elam from Videodrone on vocals. The song was released on the Cultivation '92 compilation CD, from the label "a kick produkt". DVD Dennis Shinn former Drummer of Sex Art and lead vocalist of The Drug has recently released a Trailer for an upcoming Sex Art DVD. The DVD has been said to be released some point in 2010 and will include footage of the band rehearsing, performing live and messing around. Dennis Shinn has said he also wants to get the Sex Art material out in to the world by putting 10 songs up on to the film. The list of songs that will be featured on the film. #"BLIND" ( Recorded Demo / 2 live rehearsals / 1 creation of Blind in rehearsal / 2 live / 2 taken from the radio- B-Town Underground Live, with Mark Montana & Sex Art. 8 forms of BLIND added on the dvd. ) #FOLLOW ME ( Recorded Demo / 4 track demo / 4 live / 2 rehearsals / 2 taken from the radio- B-Town Underground Live, with Mark Montana & Sex Art. Total of 10 forms of FOLLOW ME added on the dvd. ) #GIVE UP ( Recorded Demo / 4 track demo / 2 featuring Ty Elam live / 2 rehearsal / 2 taken from the radio- B-Town Underground Live, with Mark Montana & Sex Art. Total of 8 forms of GIVE UP added on the dvd. ) #THE "G" SONG ( 2 live / 1 rehearsal. Total 3 forms of THE "G" SONG added on the dvd ) #DOG SHIT ( 2 live / 2 rehearsal. Total 4 forms of DOG SHIT added on the dvd ) #DOWN WITH THE KNOWLEDGE ( 2 live / 2 rehearsals. Total 4 forms of DOWN WITH THE KNOWLEDGE added on the dvd ) #ANOTHER DAY ( 4 track demo / 2 rehearsals / 3 live. Total 6 forms of ANOTHER DAY added on the dvd ) #WASTE MY TIME ( demo recording / 2 rehearsals / 4 live / 2 taken from the radio- B-Town Underground Live, with Mark Montana & Sex Art. Total 9 forms of WASTE MY TIME added on the dvd ) #INSIDE ( 3 demo recorded versions / 2 rehearsal / 2 live / 2 taken from the radio- B-Town Underground Live, with Mark Montana & Sex Art. Total of 9 forms of INSIDE added to the dvd ) #I WANNA KNOW WHY ( 1 demo / 2 live / 1 rehearsal / 2 taken from the radio- B-Town Underground Live, with Mark Montana & Sex Art. Total of 6 forms of I WANNA KNOW WHY added to the dvd ) The song "Blind" by Korn was originally written by Sexart, but was reworked and recorded by Korn for their self-titled 1994 debut. Category:Associated Bands